


In the underneaths

by Jenwryn



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rope was inevitable, but it wasn’t where they’d begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the underneaths

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not caught up on the show, and I don't know where this came from. All I know is I'm trying to get back on the bandwagon of writing again, and that means posting crap with grim determination, and that means... it's going to be awkward for everyone?

The rope was inevitable, but it wasn’t where they’d begun.

(They’d begun in the kitchen, refrigerator door still open, and Joan had had to kick it with her bare foot, because even with him inside of her and pushing she can’t stand the sight.)

(They’d begun with keys dropped on flooring, with papers wilting on chairs, with bruises hard against ink and spiteful words soft against kisses.)

(They'd begun accidentally, but not.)

It had been there, though; the rope, in the underneaths. There, in the way he’d held her wrists above her head. There, in the way he’d grunted louder, teeth scraping, when she’d snatched them away and captured his instead.

A base need, sure. Transport, even. But his transport requires tighter grasp than many, and she’s easy to school in leaving a mark.


End file.
